This invention relates to machines with reciprocating pistons in one or more cylinders and particularly concerns Internal Combustion Engines, hereinafter referred to as engines or engine, more particularly those engines constructed so as to give better fuel economy, better control and stability of operation, and having less engine wear and creating less exhaust emissions.